


[ Insert here a name related to the sea ]

by Hayashi_Jazmin



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Fairy tales it's not my cup of tea, Human Jason, I accidentally delete the fanfic I was going to submit, I don't know draw, I don't know how to draw male bodies, I don't know what I do with my life, I had no plans to draw, I love almost all semi-humanoid beings, I prefer to draw female beings, I still don't know why I did this, M/M, Merman Dick!, Neon fins, Stiff bodies, Strange hands, Strange shading and lighting, The Exchange, This drawing is horrible, Well - Freeform, but - Freeform, but I love mermaids and merman's, strange anatomy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_Jazmin/pseuds/Hayashi_Jazmin
Summary: Dick is a merman who meets Jason, who is just an unfortunate person who fell into the sea after his ship sank in a storm.





	[ Insert here a name related to the sea ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaygent37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/gifts).

I have been having problems with inserting the image, for that reason, I will leave the image link here:

<https://imgur.com/a/b3965AH>

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I fell asleep before I could post this doodle, that is the reason for my delay.
> 
> And well, if you have not read the tags, the story of this drawing is that I accidentally deleted the fanfic of 12 thousand words that I was going to submit for this exchange.
> 
> (My clumsiness didn't it broke me a bone that day but she destroy hours and hours of writing, rewriting and correcting.)
> 
> As you can see in the drawing my artistic skills are those of a five-year-old with ADHD. And it is one of the reasons why I did not want to draw, and I am a beginner in digital drawing.
> 
> Unfortunately, it is the only thing I can offer for the exchange after the destruction of my previous fanfic.
> 
> Bye.
> 
> * die slowly of shame *


End file.
